


Agni's Forgotten

by bookloser



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ... it's Zuko, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I added a third scary sibling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Oh, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Prison, Prisoner of War, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloser/pseuds/bookloser
Summary: Fong's hatred for the fire nation and his desperation to end the war wasn't new. When he buried Katara underground, she was dropped in the catacomb prisons in which he stored all his prisoners- including Sozia, a Fire Nation teen.So obviously, what else was Katara to do but to free (kidnap) the one nice Fire Nation citizen who can help Aang learn firebending?They probably should have asked if she was a firebender first, but Sozia sure as hell wasn't going to bring that up to her captures- she'd seen her brother and sister firebend, how difficult could it be?Well apparently- pretty damn difficult when you get captured and thrown in another damn prison for running with a fugitive... and being a fugitive... that probably helped.Alternately known as: the time the Gaang stole Ozai's first born and didn't even realise
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologe- The third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so damn self-indulgent you have no idea  
> I just didn't understand how Zuko and Azula could have hated each other so much (I'd kill my sister for free but I'd also die for her) and thought- ya know what- imagine if Zuko had had a big sister? And that big sister had been the one to die when Azulon told Ozai to kill the first born and that's what caused the hatred  
> Then it just got angstier because fuck it- why not

'Lady Ursa, you need to push!' A matronly bed nurse said sternly. The heavily pregnant woman let out a scream from behind gritted teeth, the pitch fervent in pain.

The summer night was cool, the full moon high in the sky. The torches flickered in time with the soon to be Mother’s breathes, causing the shadows to waver. The young woman had been in labour for close to seven hours now, and the nurses gave a silent nod in agreement that the child would be born soon.

‘Breathe!’ The Matron reminded Ursa, and she nodded quickly, squeezing her eyes shut and she pushed and cried out.

With one large push, the child was born, their cries mixing with their Mother’s.

Ursa panted heavily, a watery laugh of relief escaping.

'It's a healthy baby girl, my Lady!' The nurse exclaimed. Ursa opened her mouth to speak, to beg to hold her child before a wave of pain made her groan. The nurse looked at the young Royal,

'Lady Ursa- there's another child to be birthed.' She said seriously. Lady Ursa sent a look which promised pain at the child still in her womb, who had decided to stay hidden until now.

'Sneaky little dragon.' She huffed in fake annoyance, her voice dripping with exhaustion. Her head dropped back in pain as another contraction washed over her and the process of pushing began again, whilst a maid cleaned up the firstborn.

Not even twenty minutes later- a baby boy was born, his cries showing a strong pair of lungs. The daughter was placed in the Mother’s arms, as soon as Ursa had been made presentable for when the men entered. The younger boy was washed and swaddled as Ursa looked her sleeping daughter’s face.

The nurses disappeared outside- no doubt to alert her husband, but she cared very little about that. She soon held both her babies, one in either arm and she laughed in disbelieving delight, stunned that two beautiful babies were hers.

She turned to the boy whose eyes had blinked open as he fed from her breast,

'Zuko. After my Father I believe. My sneaky little Zuko.' She cooed at the golden eyed boy, his weak inner flame visible in his eyes. She let out a sigh of relief. He had the spark. It was weak but it was there.

She turned to her daughter and inhaled sharply. Her eyes where still the molten gold every royal was born with- symbolising the flame Agni bestowed onto them but... they were imperfect.

The gold was spotted with grey.

She held no spark.

She looked up behind lowered lashes and saw that the maids who had helped with her labour where all terrified for the babe she held, all knowing what imperfect eyes meant.

This child was not a fire-bender.

This child would not live past tonight.

A young maid, one who could not be past seventeen went up to her bedside,

'I... Lady Ursa. No one would be any the wiser if I kept the babe safe. I could raise her as my own.' She stumbled. Everyone in the room held their breath as the girl spoke treason. Lady Ursa considered it and then looked at Price Zuko, the child she had born with a weak flame. 

She made her decision. One no Mother should ever be forced to make.

'No. The girl shall stay with me. I'll name her Sozia- after her great-Grandfather. Perhaps that may appease my husband for her defect' She explained monotonous. The maid’s all flinched, none more so than the non-benders who had never seen themselves as defective over such a thing as not having the power to bend.

The Mother did not care about the servant’s hurt as she stared at the baby she was allowing to die in a detached way. She drank in her daughter’s details, trying to only find the details which made her less perfect, trying to rationalise to herself that she was doing to the right thing by letting her firstborn die.

She knew that by allowing Ozai to kill the girl, he would spare Zuko, whereas if the girl was gone- what use did Ozai have for such a weak flame? The girl would help save Zuko, making him look strong, instead of weak.

It was callous, already having chosen which baby should live but the girl wouldn't have survived in the palace being a non-bender. 

She was going her a favour.

She'd die without knowing pain, without knowing suffering, and with a good name. That was all Ursa could give to her. 

Ursa would gift her child a death where the girl wouldn’t even have the opportunity to know what she would lose.

The doors slammed open as Ozai strode in, his Father behind him. They looked at the babies, as one might examine cattle. 

FireLord Azulon looked at the Matron,

'You. What of the babes.' He said in a strict tone.

'The eldest was born a healthy girl, the youngest a healthy boy.' She said calmly, her eyes cast down.

'Firebenders?' Ozai was in a bored tone, obviously expecting a certain answer and only asking out of necessity. The Matron paused, taking a deep breath, causing Azulon to look at her with screwed eyes.

'The girl was- the girl was born a non-bender. The boy was born with an inner-flame.' She took the time to centre herself after, preparing for the violence that would commence. The two Royals looked at the girl, who stood awake where her brother slept with disgust. Ozai creeped forwards, and his lip curled,

'The boy's inner flame is _weak_. Father, I apologise for this disgrace. My mercy shall ensure this... boy shall live, an heir is needed after all, but make no mistake, I shall rid the world of Agni's forsaken.' He growled, eyes fixated on the broken eyes, a flame already growing in his palm.

'Wait.' Azulon spoke calmly. He approached the bed, both men ignoring the trembling woman who held the children. Azulon stared at the girl and the child blinked at him innocently.

'What are their names?' He asked the new Mother.

'Z-Zuko and Sozia, my Lord.' She bowed her head respectfully. They stood in silence.

'She shall live.' He decided simply. Ozai startled, angry he couldn't get rid of this abomination. He started before his Father fixed him with a stern glare,

'She was born first and with my Father's name. I'm curious to see what shall become of the first non-bender in our line.' He mused.

'And the boy has such a weak inner flame- he may not even live... you need at least one heir. At least until you can breed your wife again.' Azulon added. Ozai looked at the girl contemplating and nodded to his Father.

'As always, you are right.' He bowed. The FireLord left and the maids did too, leaving the family alone.

'Make no mistake- Zuko was lucky to be born. This girl was lucky to _live_.' He snarled, before leaving himself. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur, the Fire Sages came and bestowed the blessings- each one giving the non-bender more space than needed, as if scared she'd infect them with some kind of disease. Each party was cleaned up and prepared to be moved back in the Royal Chambers and Nursery.

But the mood had been set. 

Behind alcoves and hidden spots in the walls, the servants and staff whispered about how two babies, girl and boy, had been born.

They whispered about how a non-bender royal had already seemingly saved her little brother's life, taking the ire onto her, allowing them to look past her brother's weak flame.

They whispered about how the Lady they all thought of as kind, had chosen to let Princess Sozia die, even when given a chance to let her live a happy, loving life- all to save a bender. 

They whispered, about how the twins had saved each other, and how they must reassess how they saw the family, reassess how the Royals where, should they have been so willing to kill a babe, simply due to not having the spark.

Some scoffed, believing that there was no possibility of a non-bender being born in the Royal family.

Others sent prayers up to Agni, begging him to gift the little girl with a flame so that she may not 'disappear', like so many other undesirables had before.

Others just waited- curious to see how Sozin's line will change with a new tile in the mix.

They waited for Agni in silence.

Yelled at the sky when only Tui and La could hear their cries. 

Their god had forsaken her, but they would not.

* * *

Two years later- Princess Azula was born. Her spark was strong and her love for her siblings stronger, growing as she did. 

Sozia had been too young to understand why people treated her and Zuko differently and so, of course, had thought she was thought negatively of because she was a girl. The quiet girl had decided to protect Azula with all that she could, especially when their Mother who had treated Sozia with such distain, passed away.

The three were always seen together; they had been together playing, when Azula had spoken her first word- Zuzu. He'd been so happy, he'd given all his pocket money to Lu Ten, convincing him to go down to the city and buy his little sister a toy turtleduck. The older teen had, sighing about how he was the Crown Prince, not the Crown Servant.

They had been together when the little girl, only three, had made her first flame- in fear for her Big Sister Zia being burnt by their Father, for contaminating Azula with her defect. Luckily, Ozai had believed the flame had been born from Azula wishing she'd been the one to burn the eldest. 

They had been in the kitchen, the staff turning a blind eye to the three, when the eldest had suggested to her brother to use another strong emotion, instead of anger to form flame- causing the gentle hearted boy's first flame to be born, only a few months after Lala had caused hers. 

Unfortunately, that had been the end of their childhood. When Ozai knew both could form flames- they were put in training immediately, Sozia sent off to Sword Master Piandao, to learn something useful, which she did with a cold smile and a promise to come back to her siblings. Sozia learnt the Dual Dao swords, tugging on her sibling’s topknots and teasing them about how they reminded her of the both of them. Along with the same metal she'd used to create her steel swords, she'd also made matching rings for Azula and Zuko, the later made with a thin band in the middle, than he could twist- allowing him to stim discretely, preventing their Father's ire to be directed at him. Azula had one for practicality reasons- if the favoured daughter was seen wearing rings, they would become the fashion, and no one could tell Zuko off for wearing one.

Whilst they didn't get to see each other as much, when the three of them did, they would all sneak into each other’s rooms and have sleepovers and gossip about so and so until Agni's rays where shining through the window. 

The palace staff nodded proudly at the three, they tempered each other- and thank Agni they did.

Princess Sozia actually had something to remind her not to turn traitor, despite how her Father treated her.

Azula learnt that emotion wasn't bad, learnt that love was good.

Zuko learnt to be strong, learnt how to keep all his passion in check.

They all taught each other how best to handle the Court, helping each other to account for their weaknesses. Azula learnt the signs for whenever Zuzu struggled to understand reality or when their Father had gone too hard on him of Zia and when she would need to distract him with an accomplishment. The three came up with signs for Zuko to memorise, so that he may know when Azula was struggling to cope with the expectations and the fear of failure. Sozia learnt how to be motherly, learning to seek the exhaustion in Lala's eyes and the fear in Zuzu's. They were odd, but they were family. 

They were still siblings however, and that was very much shown when Uncle Iroh had sent gifts.

Sozia and Azula had both snarled with displeasure about being given dolls- _dolls_ , whilst Zuko got a cool dagger. 

'Dum-dum doesn't even know how to use a dagger.' Azula had muttered after setting her doll on fire, all whilst glaring at Zuko. 

'Tell me about it. Mind setting mine on fire too?' Sozia grumbled, trying to set the pink doll on fire. Before Azula could however, Zuko had grabbed the doll and hugged it close to his chest, giving both his sisters his signature polar-dog puppy eyes. 

'Please, don't hurt her.' He begged. The girls grounded but conceded, hiding their smile as he lit up with glee. 

'You can both borrow by dagger, if you like.' He said, not taking his eyes off the doll. They both looked at their brother and then each other and sighed, Zuko would very much keep the dagger. They could tell the soft material relaxed him and who the hell where they to stop him from having comfort? Sozia knocked shoulder's with Azula, causing her to pout as she realised it was her turn to be nice,

'Don't worry Zuko, you can have the dagger. I'm sorry for burning the doll.' She said in the same petulant tone of voice a child gets when their Mother makes them apologise to their sibling. Zuko looked up from where he was playing confused,

'I wasn't worried.'

'We know, it's a weird expression.' Sozia explained. Zuko just hummed in absent acknowledgement. 

And that was that.

* * *

'Father's going to kill you!' Azula cried, running into Zuko's room, knowing Sozia would be comforting him for messing up in-front of FireLord Azulon. Sozia's head snapped up,

'Explain.' She said sharply, her voice much too serious for an eleven-year-old. Azula's bottom lip trembled and Sozia lifted the child up onto the bed, where she immediately gave Zuko her hand, knowing that "painting her nails" (stroking each of her fingernails repetitively) was relaxing for the both of them.

'After you both left. Grandfather got so mad at Father for such a claim, and he said that... that he must know the pain to lose his firstborn. Zia- I'm really scared.' She admitted in a small voice. Sozia took a deep breath.

'Okay, okay. Um, this is what we're going to do. You two are going to both sleep in Azula's room tonight, okay? And uh, I'm going to get this all sorted out.' She smiled reassuringly. Zuko frowned at her,

'Sozia, no! You know he'll kill you!' Zuko shouted. 

'Of course, he won't, dum dum.' She scoffed, silently wondering how much time she had to enact her plan. 

'Father doesn't hate any of us so much that he'd _kill_ any of us.' She said lying through her teeth. Azula narrowed her eyes, the eight-year-old having been the one who taught her how to lie. You can't lie to the one who taught you the tricks. But she stayed silent, knowing that strategy was what the oldest was known for. Unfortunately, Sozia had decided to use emotion- what Zuko was known for. 

She could tell the both of them had worn themselves out and lead them both to Azula's room- the one furthest from hers. She said goodnight, promising them that everything would be fine.

She went to her room, where Zuko had left his pearl dagger, the one from the Earth Kingdom that Uncle Iroh had given to him. It was the only one that was the right size for this. She slipped it up her sleeve and walked the small distance to the nearest shrine to Agni, one that had been forgotten until the three children had stumbled into it while playing hide and seek. 

She knelt to the ground, forehead pressing to the ground. Her Father had never let her wear a topknot unlike her siblings, so her haired always been drawn up into a ponytail and then plaited, showing her long hair to prove her honour in what technically still counted as Royal hairstyle. As she whispered her own death rites, she wondered about whether she should cut off her long hair and then decided _meh, I prefer it long, and Azula would be really peeved it I cut it_. 

'I was wondering if I'd find you here.' Came a cold, disinterested voice. Sozia paused in her prayers for a moment, before continuing, hoping the slight trembling from fear was visible. Her Father let out a humourless laugh, granting her the opportunity to finish her rites.

'Well, I must say, I appreciate you helping me to speed the act along. It's good that you know how tonight will end.' He continued, unfazed by the slight whispering of her reciting her prayers. She finally finished and slid up into a kneeling position.

'Hello Father. I see you've come to finish the job you always wanted to do.' She said, putting forward the disinterested mask Azula had taught her to do. She stood up to turn around and look at him them, angry that the last thing she'd see would be his ugly face.

'Oh, daughter of mine,' He said in a mocking voice, twisting what should have been kind words,

' I truly wish I could. Unfortunately, my Father and I decided on something else. You have... impressed him, with your skill with weapons. He has given you the merciful option of either dying as my first born or giving up your title and becoming Azula's bodyguard.' He smiled sardonically. 

'What's the catch.'

'Well... I still have to lose my firstborn, and you giving up your title doesn't count. Prince Zuko would die. Although, he _is_ rather useless, I can't imagine it'll be much of a loss.' He mused. Sozia started to breath quickly, terrified about what was going to happen. 

She looked up, thoughts racing a mile a minute, tears in her eyes,

'Wait. I have a counteroffer.' 

Prince Ozai smiled cruelly,

'Hmm. Perhaps there is hope for you left.'

The next morning, Zuko and Azula woke up in each other arms, both alive.

They woke up and FireLord Azulon was dead, having been killed by what must have been an Earth Kingdom merchant, if the Earth made weapon sticking out of his throat was any indication. Azula had demanded to be given the weapon which had slain her Grandfather, stating that she wished to kill whoever had done this to the FireLord with their own weapon. She kept her face blank as Zuko's dagger was given to her clean.

The next morning, they woke up and their sister was gone. No one talked about her and they all pretended she had never existed. The last memory the remaining siblings had of her was her standing next to their bed, whispering about how much she loved them, covered in some dark substance. Neither talked about it. Neither where sure whether or not it was even real. 

Uncle Iroh came home to two siblings who hated each other with such a passion, he wondered what could have happened.

He was not the only one who wondered. 

The two siblings who had once been so close now seemed to despise each other to the point where the staff worried if yet another of the siblings would fall to a family’s hand- not that that had happed of course. To suggest so would be treason. 

Yet between their barbs and burns, it was obvious what both thought of each other,

_You killed her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I really hope you like this :)  
> I reeeeeally like making situations worse and I was writing my Harry Potter/ Avenger's crossover and though- ya'know what would be funny? If I added extra kids into other fandoms.  
> So I did, because no one can take my laptop away from me.
> 
> If ya wanna drop a wee comment or kudos I promise I'll keep the marriage proposals to my self for now  
> Oh yeah- I almost forgot, I've kept basically all ships open because I'd much prefer to cater to you all :)
> 
> See ya sooooon


	2. Personal Space? No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely live for you guys and as such tadaaaaa, have another chapter

Sozia was not impressed. 

She liked her cell. Her cell was nice and safe and didn't include random girls falling through her ceiling. A ceiling that this time yesterday had not been making her cell a fucking hotel for children. But had apparently decided to have a change of careers.

The point she's trying to make was that there was a girl in her cell. 

Who fell from the ceiling. 

And was now attacking her.

'Will. You. Stop. _Hitting me_!?' Sozia gritted her teeth as she tried to breath in controlled breaths. The teenage girl was relentless.

'Aang isn't going to go in the Avatar State just because he thinks I'm dead!' The girl yelled at the prisoner. Sozia squealed in surprise as the girl pulled water out of the air. Whelp- she didn't see that coming. 

'The fuck is Aang!' Sozia retorted, twisting her body in ways that stung like a bitch. She _really_ needed to get more exercise in... except y'know being stuck in a cell didn't really allow that. 

'Oh, like you don't know who the Avatar is!' The water bender threw a water whip at her.

'For Agni's sake- will you stop attacking me and look around for one second!' Sozia let out a scream of frustration. Luckily, the girl paused and actually looked around. 

'We're... we're in a cell.' She said in fear.

'Yeah- a cell. Because Fong isn't exactly a big fan of me either.' Sozia said crossing her arms. This caused the water bender to narrow her eyes,

'Well, why not.' She said in a demanding tone. 

'You remind me of my sister.' Sozia said, not answering her question as she mused out loud.

'Oh, and that would be because his racist ass doesn't see the difference between Fire Nation and soldier. Apparently, we're all ashmakers.' Sozia explained disinterestedly, shuffling back to find the one tiny hole that had formed from the girl falling in, which was allowing the smallest bit of sun in. She tilted her head back, eyes screwed shut as she tried to adjust to the light. Katara tilted her head, curious about the girl with obvious fire nation features not attacking.

'You're... you're fire nation.'

'Agni, Princess, you sure are slow.' Sozia huffed. Katara took an indignant step back.

'Excuse me! How dare you, I-'

'The hell did I do now?' Sozia groaned, just trying to get that little bit of sun in before the Earth benders realised and closed it up again.

'You... you insulted me.'

'How?'

'You called me Princess.'

'Because you never told me your name.' Sozia tilted her head to the side then, opening one eye to give an unimpressed look to the slowly reddening girl. Ah, nothing reminds her of home more than indignant youths. 

'I'm Sozia by the way.'

'I'm... I'm Katara.' The girl- Katara said, slowly approaching her.

'Well, it's _lovely_ to meet you Katara. Would you mind explaining the warm welcome I was given?' Sozia said with a fake grin. Katara fiddled with one of her hair loopies- they were pretty cool actually.

'General Fong was attacking Aang, trying to force him into the Avatar State. I think he wanted to make him think that I was dead. Or at least just buried alive.' Katara said worried.

'Look- I know I've been down here for a while but I'm pretty sure I'd remember if an Avatar was roaming about.' Sozia said in disbelief. Katara sat down in front of her then, looking scared.

'Sozia, how long have you been here?' Katara asked hesitantly.

'Well, let's see. Uh, how old would the Prince of the Fire Nation have been?' Sozia asked.

'Prince Zuko? Um, sixteen.' Katara said.

'Right... wow. Um, yeah, then I guess I'm sixteen. We were born on the same year and just... shit. I've been here for little under three years then.' She said in disbelief. The two girls sat in silence, both processing how long a kid had been kept in a tiny dark cell. Katara didn't know a lot about Fire Benders, but she was pretty sure they needed the sun, much like she needed the moon. And if she was sixteen, she'd have only been thirteen when she was captured.

'Why... why did Fong capture you?' Katara asked, hoping that maybe Sozia had done something horrific.

'I'm Fire Nation.' She answered, so blunt in her words, it whereas if that was all he'd needed. 

'But... didn't you do anything? Maybe you were in his land?' Katara questioned, almost desperate in her tone.

'Katara, kid. This is war. People are scared. They don't understand the difference between a Fire Nation refugee and a murderer. I mean- do you really think all Fire Nation kids grow up wanting to fight? We're just as effected as all the places we attack, and the thing is- a lot of us are tired. I lost the majority of my family... I lost all those who matter, and I just wanted to leave. Make my way to Ba Sing Se and just... I don't even know anymore. But Fong saw an ashmaker, nothing more, nothing less, and decided I'd make a lovely prisoner.' Sozia finished explaining. Katara reached across to where the other girl sat, seemingly just drinking in the sun, and held her hand in support. 

'I'm sorry.' The words meant nothing, but they were all she had to offer. 

The girl gave the same smile she'd seen Sokka make when he wanted to reassure her but had no good news. 

'You did nothing. Although, explaining when the hell the Avatar resurfaced might be good to know.' 

'Oh, right. Well-'

'Katara!' Aang's terrified voice bellowed, from somewhere far away. Katara stopped what she was going to say and stood up quickly, running forwards and only spotting the bars which prevented her from going much farther, just in time.

'I'm in here Aang!' She yelled back, giddy in relief. There were running footsteps and then two boys ran into the room which held the cell, followed by a heavily panting Earth Bender.

'Sup, Lee.' Sozia nodded to one of the nicer guards. He lifted an arm slightly to wave but doubled over as he tried to get his breath back. Sozia raised her eyebrows. Aang and Sokka did a double take.

'Katara? Are you aware there is a Fire Nation girl behind you.' Sokka stage whispered. Katara and Sozia both gave him a _where you dropped as a child?_ look, causing him to take a slight step behind Aang.

'This is Sozia. She's coming with us.' Katara said, leaving no room for argument.

'I am?'

'She is?'

Came to replied, both equally confused. Katara didn't look back, instead looking expectantly at Aang.

'She is.'

'Look, Katara. It's great that you made friends. It's important that you have a mix of friends. But did you have to bond with the fire nation chick?' Sokka begged.

'I think it's great that Katara made new friends!' Aang interjected, jumping forwards to infant of the bars with a blast of airbending, causing Sozia to choke on her spit in surprise.

'Oh, lovely. An Airbender.' She managed to get out as she kept on choking.

'Hi! I'm Aang. I'm the Avatar.' He smiled wide. Sozia looked at him through the bars and sighed heavily.

'Of course, you are.' 

'Oh Lee, could you please let them out now?' Aang asked patiently to the man still trying to catch his breath after running after an Airbender and overprotective brother. He nodded, still breathing slightly heavily, and did a series of moves which caused the bars to disappear.

Katara didn't hesitate, running forward to hug her friends, but Sozia glanced nervously at Lee, silently asking whether this was a trick. He gave a small, almost repentant smile, and she nodded wearily, standing up and walking to the line which the bars used to be at.

Taking a deep breath, trying to ignore all the times where the bars disappearing had been a trick, she walked over the line. Unfortunately, no one but her understood the significance of this action and Katara yanked on her arm as she tried to hurry them all along. 

The way out was complicated, a series twists and turns that she'd never managed to remember in her past attempted escapes. But when she did go out... shit- she forgot how amazing the sun felt. She may have not been a bender, but light was definitely a favourite of hers. She stuttered in shock as a gentle breeze hit her face, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to adjust and succeeding in nothing except watering. 

Because those defiantly weren't tears.

Nope.

Just her eyes having a reaction to the sun that doesn't count as crying.

She lifted her arm, still expecting there to be a wall, as there would have been in her cell, and instead only hit someone’s shoulder. She looked at who she hit to find Katara's brother. Sozia gave him a small smile and he gave her a searching look, paranoid the way all soldiers where, but finally gave her a grimacing smile. Ah, so he'd finally noticed her scar.

Her hair mostly hid it, but she held a burn scar over the left side of her face. It was almost shaped as a C, starting at her hairline, curving over her eye and on her ear. She'd lost some vision and hearing from it, but she was aware how lucky she'd been. It had been a gift to her some years ago, the product of what she had tried to avoid a fire whip- unsuccessfully. The burn was darker where the whip had hit, with the less concentrated flame having highlighted the C with a lighter red. 

Sokka was not stupid, this was not the first Fire Nation teen he'd seen with such a scar and he wondered what the hell the Fire Nation's deal was with burning the left side of their face. He was going to question her about it right then and now but- the look on her face as she stared at the sky with reverence made him change his question.

'Been a while?' He asked quietly, not saying anything about the hand that still rested on his shoulder, feeling weight as she used him as support.

'Three years.' She laughed in disbelief, a touch of hysteria in the ending notes. The boy swallowed and made eye contact with his sister, both reaching a mutual understanding as they agreed to at least keep her with them until she healed.

'Oh.' He said softly in response. 

They both stood in silence, Sokka feeling a newfound appreciation for the open air, Sozia just trying to remember which smells belongs to which. Oh, and what the fuck that massive heap of fur was. Aang bounded over to them and seeing where the girl was looking grinned,

'That's Appa. He's my flying air bison.' He declared proudly. Sozia gave a strangled sound.

'That's nice.' She said faintly, having a feeling of nostalgia about how Zuko had always found the strangest animals too. 

They slowly led her to the bison, where she sat as they all said goodbye. A few of the kinder Earthbenders who had known about her gave quick bows as she made eye contact with them, others stubbornly looking away as her malnourished frame was so much more visible in the sun. 

And then they were flying. 

In really awkward silence. 

'Should we do group introductions?' Aang asked, turning from where he say in the bison’s head. Everyone gave a version of a shrug, all of them reverting back into awkward teenagers who don't know what to do.

'Well, I'm Aang.' He said, giving a little wave.

'I'm an Airbender and the Avatar. This is Katara, she's a master waterbender. Next to her is her brother Sokka... he's really good with a boomerang?' Aang finished, not looking at Sokka who was pouting at the uncool introduction.

'I'm Sozia, here to represent the fourth nation?' She said awkwardly, not really sure what to say. 

'That's so cool! Hey, Sozia, you're one the first Fire Nation citizen who hasn't tried to kill me, could you please, pretty please with a moon peach on top, teach me firebending?' Aang begged. Sozia looked around, seeing all the other kids giving her the same pleading look.

'Um, well, I really can't...' Sozia mumbled,

'Please! I need to learn firebending to defeat the Firelord.'

This caused her to pause. 

'If I agree to teach you firebending...' She started slowly, trying to remember her lessons on diplomacy,

'Will you agree to take me with you when you go to defeat the Firelord?'

Aang nodded happily, 

'Of course!'

Sozia gave a determined smile, she'd finally have her chance to kill Ozai. He'd killed Zuko three years ago, Azula not soon after. He'd killed her family. 

'We have a deal.'

She'd be the best fake firebending teacher there was.

And then she'd get her revenge.

* * *

'You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole.' Azula said, her concentration not faltering as her and Zuko fought. 

'And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar.'

_I consider you a miserable failure for not protecting our sister._

'Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you could no longer embarrass him.' She snarled, Zuko hating Azula and himself as she spat poison. Of all days they had to fight each other- of course it would be the anniversary of Zuko's Banishment. Only one day after Sozia was killed.

The two fought with grief disguised as hatred, Zuko being ruled by emotion, Azula not knowing how to show it in any way apart from staying on the defence. One last kindness for the sibling who should have died.

Except- _no_

She moved to pull lightning from the energy around her, only to be thrown overboard by Uncle at the last moment.

Uncle and Zuko ran, feeling the air burn through their lungs. Zuko ran from his demons, from his little sister who reminded him too much of ghosts, Iroh following as he followed his oath to protect the last twin surviving. 

Finally, they stopped for air, sitting by the river. Zuko thought about his younger sister's hidden words- she was right of course. 

He had lost his honour long before he was banished and his only attempt to redeem himself had only forced him to be excited. He held the Earth made dagger in his hand. The one which Uncle had given to him all those years ago. The one which had killed his GrandFather. 

Closing his eyes and thinking of his twin, he sawed through his hair, passing the danger tilt up, so his Uncle could do the same. 

They both sat in silence, both reflecting on what the fuck had just happened.

After a while, Uncle stood up, still not breaking the silence that'd formed, offering his hand to Zuko. The young boy took it, and together, the two now refugees started a directionless trek.

When Agni could not guide them anymore, they stopped, neither trusting Tui to protect them after the North Pole. 

'Good night Uncle. I love you.' Zuko whispered, once he was sure the elder man was asleep. There was no answer, and moments later, the teen fell asleep. Iroh, bone tired yet unable to sleep, turned to where his Nephew slept.

'Good night, Zuko. I love you too. May the spirits guide you in sleep and Sozia calm you, even from the world we cannot reach.' He smiled, hoping that the child he should have spent more time with was at rest. 

The spirits did not hear the retired General's prayer.

_Thirteen-year-old Zuko sat silently, in the War Room. He'd promised his Uncle he would, and he would not disappoint him. Until-_

_'You can't sacrifice an entire devision like that! Those soldiers only defend and serve our Nation! How can you betray them!- they're not cannon fodder!' Zuko yelled._

_'They're non-benders, hardly worth the fuss.' An old General scoffed. Zuko couldn't believe it- they wanted to kill more non-benders, on the anniversary of his non-bender sister's death?_

_'That means nothing! I know non-benders worth twice as you!'_

_'Enough! Price Zuko, you have shown great disrespect.' Firelord Ozai commanded the flames at his feet, causing them to flare up with his temper._

_'You will fight in an Agni Kai.' He decided. Zuko felt stubborn determination, tinged with an inhibiting fear he didn't remember having._

_'I accept. I'm not afraid.' Zuko narrowed his eyes._

_Not even one day later- Zuko stood in the arena, facing not an old General, but his Father. He'd spoken out in the Firelord's War Room- so of course he was to duel his own Father._

_This is it. He would die by the same hand his sister had._

_But he was a coward. He didn't want to die, didn't want to leave his little sister alone, no matter how much they hated each other now._

_'Please Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!' He collapsed onto his knees._

_'You will fight for your honour.' Ozai snarled, a sadistic glee hidden in an angry frown._

_'I meant you no disrespect.' Zuko pleaded, falling into a bow, hands on the floor._

_'I am your loyal son.' Tears formed in his eyes._

_'Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!'_

_'I won't fight you.' That had always been his sisters' thing. Ozai reached forward, cradling his first born son's face in his hand and he leant forward so the crowd wouldn't hear,_

_'This is awfully familiar. Sozia died like this too, begging on her knees to save lives. Of course, she'd only cared about her siblings. I must say, I appreciate the symbolism, twins who shall both die in the same way, with a mark caused by the same man, with the same weapon- by burning.' He leaned away, with a cold smile,_

_'You shall learn respect, and suffering shall be your teacher.'_

_First, he only smelt cooked meat, before he realised that smell was coming from his face, and the pain hit._

_He screamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments from the first chapter, you're so niceeee  
> My thought process while writing this was literally just- I see Ozai being an ass and I raise you  
> I was honestly cackling wildly as I decided that Sozia also very much had a scar because symbolism is fun
> 
> Please feel free to drop a lil comment or kudos :))
> 
> Pairings are very much still up in the open for now, the only think I really don't like is Katara/ Zuko which is why I kept that pairing cannon :)


End file.
